To Love Somebody
by Carrie4
Summary: A month after Harry and Ginny broke up, the two of them meet again at Percy's party.


1 A/N: Thanks to Anne for beta reading this story again. She does have much patience with me. Then a big thanks to everybody who is being there for me, whenever I need somebody. You are the best.  
  
2  
  
3 Well then there is to say: The last line of this story is taken from the Moulin Rouge movie. The lyrics at the beginning are from the song "Stay" by Shakespeare's sister. Well and last but not least: Please review, because you all know: Feedback is VERY important. Now I hope you have fun… This story is rated R for a reason: If you are too young to read this, don't read this story.  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8 To Love somebody…  
  
  
  
  
  
In the silence of your room  
  
In the darkness of your schemes  
  
You must only think of me  
  
There can be no in between  
  
When your pride is on the floor  
  
I'll make you beg for more  
  
Stay with me, stay with me  
  
  
  
It had been a month since she had last seen him, but he was still the same. She was sitting next to him, and every now and then she thought she was experiencing the same old emotions whenever Harry glanced her way. Harry and Ginny as an item…she had never thought that she could destroy what they had… but obviously that was just what she had done.  
  
"Gin, please pass me the potatoes," Ron said, bringing her back to earth.  
  
This was really an amazing party. Penelope Weasley, Percy's wife had managed to invite every single witch and wizard that counted in the community. Ginny doubted she'd be sitting here if she had never dated Harry Potter…All her brothers had done amazing things and definitely belonged to the famous club. But just when she, the youngest of seven children, had started to work in a better job, Harry and she had got together. Now Ginny was twenty- three and had counted for two years as nothing more than Harry Potter's- best seeker of the British National Quidditch team since 1630- girlfriend. Ginny doubted that her sister-in-law had even started to accept that Harry and she had broken up just a month ago.  
  
A lot of silly things had brought Ginny to the conclusion that Harry and she had no future, if she wanted to remain true to herself. The most stupid thing that caused her to leave Harry was probably the rumours about him cheating on her, which appeared on a regular basis. Ginny knew now that she had used those rumours as an excuse. She had simply been scared of everything back then. Especially when she'd seen Harry holding Hermione and Ron's child, she could see how much Harry wished for a family. In total horror not feeling ready to become a mother, she had started to find more reasons each day why she should break up with Harry Potter.  
  
Harry had tried to understand her, and that had made things even more difficult. Seeing him as upset as he was back then had almost made her take everything back. After all, she still loved him… Now sitting next to him made her wish that she had taken it all back.  
  
She shouldn't have come, but when Harry had rung her up yesterday, she knew that she couldn't let him down. They had agreed to come together months ago, and it didn't seem right to say no now. After all Harry and Ginny had been friends before their romantic relationship had started, and they had promised each other to stay friends.  
  
They had agreed to meet in front of Weasley Mansion, the Home of the Minister of Magic, and when Ginny had arrived, Harry was already there. After an awkward second Harry had put his arms around her, and her knees went weak the way they always used to. It had been so familiar and still so fresh and new. Her pulse had started to beat faster as if Harry had never touched her more lovingly. When they had each stepped back, Ginny's breathing was shallow, and her stomach made a flip-flop as soon he took her hand, smiling boyishly down at her.  
  
Right now Ginny was staring at the glass of wine in front of her, not paying any attention to the discussions that were going on, when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Her eyes closed for a second, and she caught her breath. She breathed heavily.  
  
" What, Harry?" She turned, looking into his eyes. Ginny thought the temperature had risen even more. He leaned forward almost touching her ear with his lips.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't falling asleep," he whispered slowly. Ginny felt a familiar sensation rushing through her veins. It was almost too much to bear, when his fingertips started to caress her arm in a very light and friendly way.  
  
"Harry, I need to get out here, right now," she said, before rushing out of the room.  
  
*  
  
He watched her go, his eyes wandering over her figure. He knew that some of the things he'd done during the evening weren't quite fair, but as soon as he had heard her voice yesterday, his mind had worked overtime. He wanted to feel her against his body again, wanted to feel her breathing against his neck, wanted to hear her voice whispering against his neck again. There was no way that he could have missed the way the light had reflected on her lips, making them look like forbidden fruit waiting to be tasted. Her hair was pulled up into a beautiful looking bun, which allowed him to see her neck. His pulsed quickened at the sight of her creamy white skin. Pictures of Ginny and him together started to dance through his mind. Countless times his lips had travelled the path between her earlobe and collarbone. Countless times she had started to moan because of this, and countless times, she had driven him even wilder.  
  
But now he wasn't allowed to do it anymore. It was frustrating for him. His feelings for her had never been deeper than now. She had been sitting so close to him and was still out of reach. When Ginny had been so quiet the whole evening he'd started to wonder if she felt a bit of that ache as well. Maybe they had still a chance… He needed to find Ginny, he realized… The party was almost over anyway. He stood up and excused himself from the other guests. Harry took his cloak and walked out onto the balcony. She simply stood there without moving, but in this second he knew that he would love her forever, no matter what would happen.  
  
*  
  
She should have taken a cloak with her when she'd come out here. The night had become very cold, and her short, thin dress didn't prevent her from shivering. She wasn't used to going out alone… Over the past month, she'd had no interest in going out, and before that…well there had always been Harry. She shivered even more. He would always give her his cloak whenever she was freezing. Harry had always wrapped the warm material around her and had held her close. With him, she had never felt cold.  
  
Suddenly Ginny could feel his presence. Harry was standing close, but she couldn't turn around. Something scared her, held her back. Slowly she started to smell his familiar fragrance. Her breathing became shallow as she felt his body only inches away from her own. His hands rested next to hers, and suddenly she could remember them roaming over her body. She wasn't cold anymore, but the tension, the mere knowledge that Harry's eyes were resting on her, made her shiver even more violently.  
  
His hands left the railing, and seconds later she felt the thick material of his cloak resting on her shoulders. Her head turned a bit, and she felt his lips for a few seconds on her neck. It was a friendly kiss- or so she thought- but the shockwave that went through her body made her hands tighten around the cold stone. His hands left her shoulders, and she almost whispered 'no' out of fear that he would place them again next to hers. But then Ginny felt his arms around her waist. He was holding her tightly, and she knew there was more than just friendship in this gesture, but right now she didn't care.  
  
She was tired of hiding her feelings, and she just wanted to enjoy being so close to him again. She had missed his body, his smell and the peace that she felt in his arms. Harry let her go too soon. He was obviously trying to respect her wishes. Now it was up to her to decide.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him leaning on the railing, his face looking up at the clear sky. His face looked soft, and she knew it would be the natural thing to go over and fall against his chest again, kissing him softly. Especially because she'd been wanting to do this most of the evening. But something in her brain was shouting its objection…She was not sure what it was, but it was lying heavily on her…They stood there what seemed like hours, both totally silent, but words were unnecessary between them.  
  
Finally Harry suggested her that he would take her home. Ginny felt a thrill when he said so. Joy was floating through her body, and her heart started to speed up again. When he took her hand, she felt a tingle, and when they were on their way to Ginny's flat and Harry finally told her all the things that happened in the last month, Ginny soon became very dizzy. She had no idea what he was telling her, all that counted was his voice filling the night air and travelling directly into her heart. When they stood in front of her flat, her heart beat so loudly, she was sure Harry could hear it. She didn't want him to go, at least not right now, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. Miraculously, he started to tell another story, and it was easier now to ask him if he would like to come in for a glass of wine. He smiled and continued his story, while closing the door after them…  
  
An hour later, Ginny started to feel sleepy. Her eyes began to flutter closed more and more frequently during Harry's stories, and as much as she wanted to keep listening, she couldn't.  
  
"It's late. I'd better go," Harry suddenly said, and her heart ached for a second. She had no right to hold him back…not any more.  
  
"I suppose so," she answered, forcing herself to keep her tone light. She got up, and Harry laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll let myself out. Just sleep," he said. She felt him place a soft kiss on her forehead, but it already was too late. He was gone…  
  
Minutes had passed, and the tears had started to fight their way out. Ginny recognised once more how alone she was here, how big the hole that Harry had left when he had moved out was. She jumped up from the couch. In seconds the she was standing in front of the living room window, looking out of it, her eyes searching the streets frantically. She hoped against hope that Harry was still visible, that he hadn't apparated home that he hadn't run away when she had let him go again. She leaned out of the window not caring that the cold night air was striking her tear-stroked face like a knife. She had the urge to cry out his name, just in case he could hear her.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure how long she stood there, wondering what the future held for her, before she closed the window with a deep sigh. The young woman closed the curtains before she slowly turned around ready to face the empty living room. Suddenly Ginny heard a door close… she felt scared…who would be able to break a locking charm? Then it hit her: Harry had let himself out; she hadn't activated that charm again. Instinctively Ginny took a step back…it could be a Muggle thief. Her right hand searched for her wand, while her eyes remained riveted on the doorframe. Ginny could see the silhouette of a tall man. She wasn't sure if she could trust her voice, but when she finally held her wand, she was ready to shout whatever curse would be necessary. She counted down the seconds before she would have to act…Five, four, three…  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry to disturb you…"  
  
She wasn't sure what he'd said exactly, but when she heard his voice, it was as if a big burden left her heart: it was Harry. Her knees got weak, and she felt herself sink to the ground. He rushed over, concern showing in his whole being.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, while he tried to steady her and prevent her from fainting.  
  
"Had no idea who…" she managed to answer, her voice barely a whisper. "Why have you come back?"  
  
Harry looked apologetically down at her. He shifted away from her, and brought space between them. "I realised that I still have the keys for your flat…I thought you would want them back." His left hand was rubbing his head as if he was trying to figure out what to say next. "I guess I should have knocked like a normal visitor. Sorry, I should have given them to you…anyway, I'm really sorry that I frightened you. I'll be leaving now…"  
  
He got up again and turned when Ginny whispered something, still sounding unsure.  
  
"What?" Harry looked into her eyes. She looked into Harry's eyes and saw something burning in them. The temperature had definitely risen since he came back into this room.  
  
"I said don't." It was almost a plea. "Harry, don't leave me now. I don't want to be alone tonight." Harry looked as if he might start to protest, as if he would suggest calling another friend. Perhaps she should try again. "I don't want to be without you tonight."  
  
She reached for his hand, trying to draw him down to her. His eyes widened, as he let his body sink once more to the ground.  
  
"Gin, you've had too much wine tonight, " he said uncertainly, Ginny wondered if he was hoping he was mistaken.  
  
"I have not," she whispered, as she tried to move into Harry's lap. She placed her lips on his, he shivered, as if he were about to lose all self- control.  
  
The feeling of him so close again made breathing almost impossible. Her arms were resting around his neck, and she tried to show him that that she had missed him and she really wanted him back. Seconds passed, which were for Ginny like hours, before he finally started to respond. He kissed her back hungrily as if their lives depended on that shared intimacy. Her lips parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss even more. His arms left the floor, and started to wander over her back, leaving behind a tingle from nerves that she'd never knew she had. The moan that escaped her made Harry intensify his caresses even more. If a simple kiss could do such things to her, what would happen…she never managed to finish the thought, since Harry became even bolder. When his lips started to kiss their way down her neck, she shivered, while her hands explored his back. Unable to do anything else, she enjoyed his touches…letting herself sink into a world of sensations.  
  
They hadn't done much till now, but Ginny already felt as if she would explode with happiness…Without knowing how it had happened, Harry had managed to get to his feet and was carrying her into her bedroom. Their kisses had remained passionate, and Ginny was impressed once more with his self-control…She would never have managed one single step, but he was…simply Harry once more.  
  
He lay her down very gently, before he leaned over and started to kiss his way down her neck again. Ginny gasped when she felt his tongue caressing her sensitive flesh, making her feel loved again… She had missed that feeling for so long. Her body ached, wanting him so badly… She wanted to caress him more, wanted to see his eyes widen in desire, and she wanted to feel his muscles react to her every caress.  
  
Ginny felt the soft material of her dress being slowly pulled down, his lips following shortly, and she felt how her body reacted with every little fibre of her being. She started to shiver, while her moans filled the room. She could hear Harry's breathing become more shallow as well, just before their lips met once more.  
  
"It's my turn," Ginny whispered, before she pressed him back onto the soft bed. She could see his his need in his eyes. How he had missed her, and how deep his love for her was. He really cared. Ginny wanted to tease him, wanted to drive him crazy with desire. She felt the power she had over him, more strongly than ever: the power of love.  
  
She let her hands gently run over his torso, while she slowly lifted his shirt. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she leaned slowly down allowing her lips to caress his chest, just as lovingly and carefully as he had done earlier. When her hands wandered deeper, she could hear him cry her name, see how his muscles worked against her body, and she could feel his hands again on her body, definitely trying to distract her.  
  
She knew that he could win the battle, that he also had the power to drive her insane, and that she would enjoy it. She would do anything to have his loving hands forever searching her body, but she wanted to push him further. Ginny knew she was close to her goal, when she saw his hands gripping the material underneath him.  
  
"Ginny," he cried out, before he reached for her, kissing her passionately once more. She moaned when she felt his hands caressing her breasts, leaving her skin in the need of more. Her hands, were holding onto him, feeling the passion rise even higher. It almost cruel what he could do to her, she thought when his tongue found another sensitive spot. She felt the heat in her body rising, felt the urge to let herself fall into the passion and become one with Harry. She knew that Harry wanted her just as badly when she cried out his name and her wishes.  
  
When he positioned himself over her, her heart beat faster against her ribs. Her breathing was even shallower, and she felt ready to be with him again…. Ginny felt him slowly enter her, felt his breathing against her forehead, when he brushed soft kisses over her face, and she felt his desire to love her. Ginny didn't know what happened around them. For her, there was only Harry close once more…as they sought fulfilment together. Her world began to explode: long-buried memories came back to her, promises they had made each other were searching their way out. Ginny's head fell back on the soft pillow, as she felt a new sensation, more intense than she had ever felt before. Her hands were holding onto his back for support, and she felt that she couldn't take it much longer. Then she suddenly felt the built-up tension leave her body in a rush. Seconds later, Harry stopped moving, and cried out her name into the silence. His body shuddered, before he let himself fall against her body. She felt soft kisses placed along her collarbone, felt his breath against her body, felt his arms holding her close to him, and a feeling of deep peace fell over her at being so close to the man she loved. They didn't speak for a long time, both too wrapped up in their thoughts. Being near each other gave them security and time to think.  
  
"Gin?" he whispered against her ear, sending a rush of excitement through her body. She snuggled even closer, turning her face slightly and meeting his eyes again. Her lips touched his, showing him that she was listening.  
  
"I want to know…" Harry stopped in mid-sentence as if he feared the answer, as if he did not really want to know, but she understood him. Ginny sighed deeply, she knew what her heart wanted. She leaned over once more, kissing him deeply with her whole heart in it.  
  
  
  
"I think your answer is yes," Ginny said slowly, before she buried her head in his chest, smelling his fragrance and slowly falling asleep in his arms.  
  
*  
  
Harry was lying next to her watching her. He was glad that he was allowed to be with her again, to protect her and to love her in every possible way. She was his, but more important for him, he was truly hers. Forever until the end of time…  
  
The End  
  
A/N2: Please don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. I don't own them. 


End file.
